theclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
212th Attack Battalion
http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_of_the_Empire_era Hide [Source] The 212th Attack Battalion was a unit of clone troopers under the leadership of Clone Marshal Commander Cody and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Troops of the 212th Attack Battalion were distinguished by the orange markings on their armor. The 212th Battalion sometimes worked in conjunction with a second battalion. It was attached to the Third Army. History http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:212th_clone_trooper.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:212th_clone_trooper.jpg of the 212th Attack A clone trooperBattalion in standard armor. Though commanded by Commander Cody, the 212th Attack Battalion was also led by High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, who developed a friendship with the battalion commander during the Clone Wars. During the Battle of Christophsis, Commander Cody and the 212th aided Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After being breached unexpectedly by droid forces, it was soon revealed that one of their Brothers was a traitor. Cody helped Rex hunt down the traitor who was none other then Slick. During the separatist's counter attack, the 212th Battalion along with Torrent Company helped beat back droid forces. In the Battle of Teth, the battalion went with Kenobi to aid Anakin Skywalker and Torrent Company, and later helped defeat the droid forces under command of Asajj Ventress. In the Battle of Ryloth, Ghost Company helped Kenobi eliminate several proton cannons to allow ground invasion forces to land. After encountering gutkurrs, the squad created a diversion while Kenobi and troopers Waxer and Boil helped the general destroy the cannons, and the Acclamator assault ships were able to land. The invasion forces were able to land, and marched to the capital city of Lessu and liberate the planet from Separatist enslavement. On Cato Neimoidia, General Kenobi, Commander Cody, and the elite Squad Seven breached Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray's fortress and secured vital data that began the hunt for Darth Sidious. When General Kenobi was tasked with tracking down and eliminating the Separatist Supreme Commander, General Grievous, he took two battalions with him to the Utapau system—one of which was Cody's unit. Cody's commandos stormed Grievous's stronghold on the tenth level of Pau City, and kept his droid forces at bay while Kenobi faced the General himself in single combat. The clones would take heavy casualties in the battle, mainly due to the superior numbers of droids, but would eventually gain the advantage. Although Obi-Wan defeated Grievous, matters took a turn for the worse when Darth Sidious transmitted Order 66 to Cody. An AT-TE walker opened fire on the general, sending him to his apparent death hundreds of feet below. The clones went on to destroy the remaining battle droid forces on Utapau, and, as per the new Emperor's orders, subjugated the planet. Units within the 212th Attack Battalion 2nd Airborne Company The 2nd Airborne Company made huge drops from high altitudes, with specialized armor and a specialized helmet to do so. Ghost Company Ghost Company notably helped General Kenobi during the Battle of Ryloth. Vehicles The 212th was known to field Nu-class attack shuttles, LAAT gunships, AT-AP, AT-RT and AT-TE walkers, all with yellow/orange markings. Category:Battalions